


Bits and Peices

by EveryDayBella



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and flashfic. Just a haven for the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Peices

**Author's Note:**

> This was my TLS flashfic entery for the week of 5/17/13. All I can say is I've been watching to much Supernatural. LyricalKris would be proud of me. LOL

He growls. His eyes are dark and a little twisted. He is big and powerful, and I cannot deny that those fangs scare me a little. My mother always told me to stay away from demons—so, why am I fixing to fuck one?

He grabs my hips, locks my ankles around his waist, and towers over me. "You smell amazing." His voice is rough and gravely, like it's coming from deep inside his chest.

My heartbeat thunders in response, and the rational part of my mind tells me to be afraid. I can't bring myself to feel the emotion, however. I know him perhaps better than he knows himself.

I bring my palm up to caress his cheek. The action is surprisingly sweet amidst the almost violent passion swirling around us. "You won't hurt me," I order him. His nostrils flare at the idea of being ordered around by a human. I don't give him a chance to dwell on it. "You've saved me too many times to kill me now."

He leers and his black, bottomless eyes make it clear that he wants me in more ways than one. "Are you sure about that, sweetheart?" He growls, and shivers of fear and excitement shoot down my spine.

In answer I grind my pussy against the hard cock still inside his boxers. "You're mine," I declare, making it clear what I think about his teasing.

He licks three fingers coating them with venom before pushing them inside me with one hard grunt. "Mate."


End file.
